csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JOELZ
|} Joel "jOELZ" Aalto (ur. 13 czerwca 1995) jest fińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2013-03-27 – 2013-04-?? - 35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES *2013-05-16 – 2013-06-04 - 35px|Finlandia myDGB.net *2013-06-04 – 2013-06-13 - 35px|Finlandia RAIDERS *2014-03-07 – 2014-03-24 - 35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports *2015-01-?? – 2015-04-28 - 35px|Finlandia tryPANTS *2015-??-?? – 2015-09-20 - 35px|UE nerdRage *2015-09-20 – 2015-10-05 - 35px|UE MaxAndRelax Historia *j0ELZ dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS 1.6 w 2012 roku i nosiła nazwę ajuri. 2013 *'27 marca 2013' - jOELZ dołączył do swojej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES, którą opuścił w kwietniu tego samego roku. *'16 maja 2013' - jOELZ dołączył do drużyny myDGB.net. *'4 czerwca 2013' - Skład myDGB.net dołączył do drużyny RAIDERS, którą opuścił 9 dni później. 2014 *'7 marca 2014' - jOELZ dołączył do drużyny ENCE eSports. *'24 marca 2014' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę ENCE eSports. 2015 *W styczniu 2015 roku jOELZ dołączył do drużyny tryPANTS. *'28 kwietnia 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę tryPANTS. *'20 września 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę nerdRage i dołączył do MaxAndRelax. *'5 października 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę MaxAndRelax. Osiągnięcia '35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES' *Pierwsze miejsce The Nordic Games 2 - Fińskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Assembly Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Finlandia RAIDERS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 43 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 44 (2013) '35px|Finlandia myDGB.net' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 - Fińskie kwalifikacje (2013) '35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Pro League Season 1 (2014) '35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES' *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2 - Europejskie pre-kwalifikacje 4 (2014) '35px|Finlandia Finlandia' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014 - Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2014) '35px|Finlandia tryPANTS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA BenQ S18 EU Pre-Season Tournament (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 18: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2015) '35px|Finlandia nerdRage' *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 3 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Ballistix CS:GO Challenge (2015) *1/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Multifrags Invitational 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 14 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 16 (2015) '35px|Finlandia MIXCAT' *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2015) '35px|UE MaxAndRelax' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 15 (2015) '35px|Finlandia MIXCAT' *Pierwsze miejsce Alientech European Cup 2 (2016) '35px|UE CSGO2x.com' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Kwalifikacje 1 (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) '35px|Węgry CSGOatse.com' *3/4 miejsce owayo Masters (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2016 (2016) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Luty 2017 (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *uyR Tournament by Lemondogs: jOELZ vs ninesixnine *jOELZ finishing the game with a ninja defuse @ Anagenesis Cup *jOELZ one of the sickest aces in ESEA?! *jOELZ Online Kategoria:Fińscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny